Ice Dragon
by CrazyClouds
Summary: Three hundred years of solitude have not been kind to Jack Frost. It had started out as a game of 'how many people can I get to think that they're crazy'. One week passed before that got boring. With only himself and the winds for company, Jack decides to explore the secrets hidden in the carvings of his shepherds staff. Or, in which Jack actually develops his powers. T 4 safety :P
1. Chapter 1

Cold was the first thing he remembered. Overwhelming, yet underwhelming. Bone-chilling, yet life-bringing. Absolute, yet subtle. The cold was his everything. Ingrained into his very essence as he rose through the ice, as if being reborn due to the meddling of some higher power. Even as the young man ascended from his frozen coffin, the cold refused to desert him. He should have been dead, and yet, he felt more alive than he could ever remember. Which was not very long.

He examined his hands, so pale it was as if his very blood had frozen. Considering where he had just been, that was a very likely possibility. His surroundings consisted of a frozen lake, and a frosted forest bordering said lake. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. The wind was silent, and no animals made a move. It was as if the world was dead. That, or in a deep sleep in hopes of the harsh winter simply passing by. The boy himself was barely breathing. He did not want to be the one to break the silence. It was almost… ethereal. A flash of light caught the boy's eye. Whipping his head toward the source, he saw the reflection of the moon off the ice.

Turning his head slowly, the boy looked at the moon. Somehow, someway, the moon was flashing of its own accord. The silver light was almost blinding in its intensity. The boy looked away, unable to stand the brightness with eyes that had only known darkness. A wisp of wind finally blew by, bringing some semblance of life back to the frozen forest. Riding on the wind was a voice, heard only by the young boy who had lost his life to the very ice he had been reborn from. A name, that would not be known for many years...

" _Jack Frost…"_

 _Three hundred years later, the Workshop of Nicholas St. North_

"STILL WAITING FOR COOKIES!" A man bellowed. This man, dressed in a pair of blue trousers, moccasins, and a red sweater with rolled-up sleeves that revealed many tattoos, was one of the most well known Immortals in the world. Nicholas St. North, more commonly known as 'Santa Claus' was currently working on a sculpture of ice. There was a chainsaw on top of his desk, still running, most likely used to carve the basic outline of the statue. North jumped into his rolling chair, and proceeded to fly across the floor of his personal workshop. The chair stopped just short of crashing into a shelf full of carving equipment. Using his huge hands, the size of a bear's paws, North extricated a tiny hammer and chisel from the mess. Riding the chair back to his uncompleted work, he immediately began lightly tapping away at the block of ice, giving it a more defined shape. Once that was done, he simply tossed the hammer and chisel behind him- _the elves will pick it up later-_ before pulling a jeweler's magnifying glass and needle-like object from out of seemingly nowhere, before continuing his project. In the background, music played, which North happily hummed along to as he worked. A few minutes later, North stowed away the last of his tools before proudly holding up his newest creation; a small locomotive made entirely of ice. The huge Russian quickly set the locomotive upon a previously crafted track, also made of ice. As if by magic, the locomotive began chugging along by itself, with no help from North. The large man giggled in excitement when the locomotive finally rode up a ramp, before flying off the track altogether.

However, rather than hitting the ground and shattering, the locomotive used its wings and jet boosters to fly through the air. It made to turn around once it neared the door, but never got the chance. A Yeti with dark brown fur slammed the door open, smashing the locomotive to pieces. The shattered remains flew across the room, until the laid at the feet of North.

North cried out in dismay. The Yeti cried out in shame. Their chorus of wails of filled North's personal workshop until the Russian stopped suddenly and said,

"How many times have I told you to knock?"

The Yeti replied in some strange, garbled language that North somehow understood.

"The Globe? What is wrong?" North asked in dread. Rather than answering, the Yeti pointed in the direction of the Globe. With a hefty sigh, North trudged after the Yeti.

In the Globe room, the normally carpeted floor had been replaced by a sea of jingling bells. The elves were all watching the Globe fearfully, so entrenched in their worries they did not hear the approach of North, with his heavy stomping.

"Shoo, with your pointy heads. Always under boot." North complained, as he kicked and nudged the elves out of his way. After a few elves were tossed, the rest got the message and cleared a path for the Russian. Unimpeded now, North quickly walked over to the Globe.

The Globe of Belief was a giant, metal replication of the Earth, on a smaller scale of course. It was still rather large, though, at least five times North's height. And North was by no means small. As the massive Russian observed the Globe, there did not seem to be anything wrong. Then, all of a sudden, hundreds of lights located in America simply vanish. North was shocked, but even more so than surprised, he was scared. His fear was amplified when the lights starting going out in the thousands, all over the Globe.

"What!? What is happening!?" North cried out. Looking at the nearest Yeti, he asked, "Have you checked axis? Is rotation balanced?" The Yeti shrugged, before warbling out an answer. However, the Yeti was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind that ruffled it's fur. North watched helplessly as the Globe was covered in sand so black, it seemed to absorb the very light around it.

As quickly as it started, the invasion of the black sand ended. Another wild breeze passed by, carrying the sand off with it. Faintly, North could make out another noise among the shuffling of the sand grains; laughter. Deep, echoing, malicious laughter. Most importantly, though, was the fact that this laughter seemed… familiar.

"Can it be...?" The Russian asked no one in particular.

North broke out in a cold sweat as his mind worked in overtime to comprehend the event that just took place. Immediately taking action, the Russian bounded across the room towards a lever labeled 'Emergency Lever'. He grabbed hold of the lever, twisted, then pushed it into the control panel.

 _Outside The Workshop_

The top of the workshop exploded into a flow a colored light; the Aurora Borealis. Flowing across the icy landscape of the North Pole, the Northern Lights soon were spread out across the entire world. This light show luckily did not cause mass panic amongst the humans; the light was being projected at a frequency only visible to Immortals.

Now, while the _humans_ may not have panicked, the Immortals were a completely different matter. The Aurora Borealis was only seen when a battle was looming over the horizon(or when the elves managed to get at the switch). A few Immortals, in particular, were desperately hoping that it was just the elves this time.

These specific Immortals were known as the Guardians of Childhood. They were the immortals who fought time after time to keep the world safe from those who would seek to unbalance the forces holding the Earth together.

E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny. Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman. And the one you have already been introduced to, Nicholas St. North, a.k.a Santa Claus.

 _Inside the Workshop_

Within ten minutes of the Aurora Borealis being set off, the aforementioned immortals were at the North Pole.

Aster was rather out of breath, considering he had run all the way here through the use of his underground tunnels. Toothiana was barely better, having been winded by the excessive use of her shimmering wings. Sanderson was the only one who was physically fine, because he just flew to the pole in a plane made of dreamsand.

"Friends, we have big problem. _Very_ _big_ problem!" North bellowed, which was slightly unnecessary considering the other Guardians were sitting about five feet away, surrounding the desk in North's workshop.

"Well, bloody duh! Why else would ya use the Aurora!?" Aster asked, slightly frustrated at North's penchant for theatrics. Now was most definitely _not_ the time for games.

"Er, right. Anyways, a most strange thing has happened. The lights, on the Globe- many have gone out!"

"How many are we talking about?" Asked Tooth, seeming slightly worried. Her wings were buzzing a bit, as if threatening to carry her off without permission.

"Thousands! Tens of thousands! Hundreds of thousands! All over the world! And worse, Pitch might be behind it!"

The Guardians all took a collective breath.

"Woah, woah, woah! Are you seriously expectin' me to believe ya, just like that!? Cuz if ya really do, ya got another thing comin' mate!"

"I have proof! Ask Elves, or Yetis, they were there when it happened. Black sand, blacker than night, swallowed Globe, but sand disappeared quickly. And, I heard, I heard, I _heard_ his laughter! Was faint, but there!"

Tooth's mouth was wide open, and Aster's ears were sticking straight-up, along with the majority of his fur. Sandy was also rather shocked, and making erratic dreamsand shapes in his distress.

"We- we barely beat him last time! H-how are we supposed to do it again, especially if he's going to cause a massive Belief Blackout!?" Tooth cried out. She was trembling, and her hummingbird wings were buzzing.

While his friends were freaking out, Sandy looked out the window; more specifically, towards the moon. He was hoping the Man in the Moon would bestow some of his wise advice upon his Guardians once again, and Sandy's wish was granted. The light of the moon flared up, blinking rapidly at Sandy, whose fearful countenance immediately brightened up. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to the nearest person, Tooth, and began eagerly tugging on her sleeve.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Sandy?" she asked. Noticing the symbols the Sandman was making, she gasped. "Guys, Manny's trying to tell us something!" She squealed.

Aster's ears perked up, along with North's belly. The Guardians leapt up, and nearly sprinted to the Globe room. Once there, North pressed another button; one which opened up a window in the ceiling which the Moon's light could shine through.

The silver light contrasted sharply with the dark wood floor, and the light began contorting, ever so slightly. Slow though the process was, it was still breath-taking for the Guardians, who had already seen it many times. When the light was done reshaping, it stood in a human shape. A male, about the size of a mortal teenager, wearing a cloak and holding a tall staff, taller than the boy himself.

"A new Guardian? But who is that?" Tooth wondered out loud. Indeed, the Moon showing them a person could only mean one thing, but it didn't exactly help if they had no clue who the Guardian-to-be was.

"That there staff… I swear I've seen the thing before…" Aster mumbled. All of a sudden, a figurative lightbulb went off in the large rabbit's head. "Jack Frost!" He shouted, which startled the rest of the Guardians.

"That is Jack Frost?" North asked, seeming unsure.

"Yeah, I'd recognize the cheeky bugger's stick from a mile away. Why Manny wants _him_ to be a Guardian is what I don't understand."

"What's wrong with Jack Frost?" Tooth asked cautiously. While many Immortals had earned Bunny's ire for something or other, the fairy had rarely seen him so worked up about one.

"The little blighter caused the Blizzard of '68! Caused me one of the largest Belief Blackouts I'd ever experienced! I was pint-sized for weeks!"

Tooth, North, and Sandy exchanged glances. They had known about the Blizzard, had even helped Bunny regain Believers in '69, but they had never heard anything about another Immortal causing it.

"Bunny, are you sure Jack Frost caused that? The storm covered the majority of the country, and I'm having a bit of a hard time believing any Immortal could have that much power." Tooth questioned softly.

"Of course I'm sure! Kid came and apologized to me after, something about an experiment gone wrong, but he hardly looked sorry at all! Looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, the bloody cur!"

"Maybe that is why Manny chooses Jack!"

"What!? Why!? Cuz he doesn't care about anyone except himself?"

"No, because he is powerful. Blizzard of '68 was _big_ storm! If one Immortal caused that, imagine what he could do!" North seemed to be getting more enthusiastic about getting the chance to work with Frost, while Bunny looked absolutely disgusted.

"Well, I for one think that Manny's made a big mistake on this one. Jack Bloody Frost is _not_ Guardian material, and that's that!" For emphasis, Bunny crossed his arms over his chest, and his face formed into a sneer.

Sandy used a small cloud of dreamsand to float himself up to Bunny's height, then proceeded to strangle the rabbit's ears.

"Ow! Ouch! Oy! Get offa me!" Bunny cried out in vain. Sandy had an iron grip, and continued to rattle the rabbit's brain, until Tooth finally took pity and stopped the Sandman.

Still, worked up as he was, Sandy's attempt to communicate with the rest of the Guardians was ruined by his symbols flowing by _far_ too fast for the others to process.

"Slow down, Sandy! Cannot understand!"

Realizing that nothing good would come of giving the other Guardian's seizures, Sandy reigned in his indignation. Finally, he made a symbol of the Moon, followed by an extremely derpy face, which was then crossed out with a big 'X'.

"Sandy's right, Manny isn't an idiot. He knows what he's doing, and if Jack Frost really is that powerful, he could definitely help us in this coming battle!" Tooth said passionately, while giving Bunny a stern look that brooked no argument.

The rabbit huffed and looked away, crossing his arms once more.

"Alright, fine! We'll recruit the little pest! Happy?"

No! You, mister, need to find yourself a better attitude, or Jack might not even want to join us!"

"All the more reason _not_ to change!"

"Bunny, are you listening to yourself!? Pitch is coming back, and we'll need all the help we can get if we want to win! Are you really that selfish that you would let the world get swallowed by fear, just because you couldn't get over a little accident!?" Tooth was breathing hard now, her displeasure made known by her scowl and buzzsaw wings.

"Little?" Bunny scoffed, but straightened up a bit when Tooth glared at him. "...Fine. I won't be _too_ rude to the kid. Even if he deserves it." Bunny mumbled that last bit, because he was still slightly cowed by Tooth's anger. It had been a while since she got worked up, and it was pretty scary.

"Thank you." She said primly.

North and Sandy, who had been standing off to the side, finally re-joined the conversation.

"Good! So we find Jack Frost, make him Guardian, and beat Piich back into his little hidey-hole. But… How do we find Jack Frost?"

The Guardians looked at each other apprehensively. They had barely had a clue the Immortal even existed! How were they supposed to find him?

"Well, if Jack can make massive blizzards, it's probably safe to assume he's… somewhere cold?" Tooth asked, sheepishly.

"And that narrows it down to the entire Northern Hemisphere, and Antarctica. Great job, Tooth." He stared at her balefully.

'Okay, maybe it's not the best of leads, but it's the only thing we have to go off of right now! So I don't want to hear your sass!" Tooth was frazzled by the revelations of the current evening, so it was only expected for her to be snappy. That didn't mean she didn't scare Bunny any less.

"Right, sorry…"

* * *

 **Sorry, not sorry. I updated this because I was reading RotG fanfics, and my interest was piqued. For those of you who are curious, yes, another chapter of Demon in Disguise is in the making, but I just felt like writing this one. For those of you who know, this completely goes against what I said a few months ago, but I am a very fickle person, so such a turn around should be expected. I'll do whatever interests, and if it happens to be one story for a few weeks, then that's what it is. For those of you who wanted me to write this story, here you go. I didn't read the books, and I don't plan. Just going based off what I saw in the and in other fanfics. Maybe I'll write another chapter of this, or maybe DiD, or maybe even Solo. Who knows, stick around to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_In the Globe Room, at the North Pole_

It had taken a few days, but the Guardians had finally managed to track down the elusive Jack Frost. They used a rather simple method; simple go to any areas where a snowstorm was occuring. It was Winter in the northern hemisphere, and the majority of the snowstorms were taking place in America. It was at one particularly vicious blizzard that the Guardians found Jack Frost, hovering in place high above the city of Burgess, simply watching.

 _It was rather eerie, to the Guardians, how still the boy was. Given how young he was, they expected him to be jumping around like, well, a kid. What they got was much different. The only movement near him was the flurry of snow and the flutter of his cloak. The Ice Spirit wasn't blinking, and didn't look like he was even breathing._

 _Upon approaching Jack, the teen had given them an apathetic look, as if deciding whether or not to even bother engaging in conversation with them. The only reason he did so was because they were the Guardians of Childhood, and they would not have sought him out if there was not an important reason._

 _When within speaking range, Tooth was the one to begin the conversation._

" _Um, hi! Are you Jack Frost?" She seemed nervous, but would never admit that Jack's stare unbalanced her, due to her perceiving him as young, both in body and Immortal age. Still, Winter Spirit or not, it slightly scared her to see such a cold expression on such a young face._

 _Jack nodded slowly, facial expression remaining the same. His grip on his staff tightened slightly, showing a bit of his wariness._

" _Well, see, there's a battle coming. A really big battle, with one of our worst enemies. Last time, we barely won, so the Man in the Moon said we should recruit you. Apparently, you can turn the tides of this battle… So, what d'ya say, Jack? Wanna become a Guardian?" Tooth forced some cheerfulness into her tone at the end, perhaps to emphasize the fact that becoming a Guardian was a great idea._

 _He continued to stare at her, with nary a change in facial expression. For a few tense moments, Jack said nothing. Then, he looked to the Moon, as if to ask permission, or confirm that the Guardians were telling the truth. It was hard to tell, considering the boy was still as stoic as before._

 _Although the Moon did not flash once, and the Guardians were watching, Jack turned away, seemingly satisfied._

" _Become a Guardian, you say…? Fine."_

" _Wonderful!" North shouted. "We must have grand party, to celebrate new Guardian!"_

And that was how they ended up in North's Globe Room, with ninety percent of the occupants frozen solid.

The Guardians looked at Jack, varying levels of shock and/or ire present on their faces.

"Oy, what's the big deal, ya gumby!?"

Jack gave Bunny a scathing glare, one of the few facial expressions the Winter Spirit had shown so far.

"Cease this foolishness. If there is truly a battle coming, then you must be absolute idiots to waste precious preparation time _partying_." Jack said _partying_ with such disgust, that North actually flinched. The normally jolly man looked quite downtrodden, as he had spent many hours preparing the celebration, ever since he got word that a new Guardian was to be had.

Sandy walked over to Jack with quite the stern look on his face. He made a few symbols, which roughly translated to; _No freezing friends_.

Jack scoffed at the Sandman. "You are mistaken, Sanderson. These people are not my friends, merely allies."

Sandy stepped back a bit, seemingly stricken, while Bunny stepped forward. The rabbit's hands were balled up into furry fist.

"What gives ya the right to stroll up in here and act all high n' mighty, huh? Bloody bugger, acting as if ya actually know how we do things around here."

"Were you not the ones who told me how you barely emerged victorious from your last conflict with this mystery foe? If you truly struggled with them, then you would do whatever it took to win."

"Mystery foe? Oh, right, we never did tell ya- It's _Pitch Black_ , the Nightmare King." Bunny spat. He continued on when Jack's face stayed as frigid as the ice he commanded. "Besides, we pulled through last time. We always do!"

Jack glared at Bunny balefully.

"Are you going to count on miracles to save you every time?"

"It's not miracles, mate! It's the power of Belief!"

Jack looked unimpressed. He let out a small sigh, before turning away.

"Fine. Let your 'power of Belief' do the work for you. I, on the other hand, will actually be preparing for the coming battle." And with that, Jack tapped the floor with his staff, quickly unfreezing everyone, before flying out through the open skylight.

The Globe Room was silent for a while, until an elf's sneeze broke the trance.

"The _NERVE_ of that little blighter! Who the bloody hell does he think he is, acting like he can fight Pitch without us!?"

"Um, Bunny, that wasn't _exactly_ what he said…"

"Let the snowflake try it! I betcha Pitch'll give 'im a thrashing so bad, he'll come crawlin back and _beg_ us for help!"

Seeing that Bunny was gone with his rant, Tooth sighed and turned away.

"What do you think we should do, North?"

"Maybe… maybe we do as Jack says. Prepare for battle with Pitch…" The large man was still quite downtrodden from the abrupt dismissal of his hard work. Tooth laid a comforting hand on his arm, the highest part of him she could reach, and patted him a couple of times. It seemed to work slightly, as North's melancholy expression lightened up a bit.

Meanwhile, Sandy, who had gotten rather sick of hearing Bunny's yelling, was all set to yank the rabbit's ears, when something else caught his attention. The Moon was flashing at quite high speeds, something which alarmed Sandy. He dashed over, kicked Bunny in the shin to make him shut up, then propelled himself towards North with dreamsand.

"Oy!"

"What is matter, Sandy?"

Sandy quickly conjured up a sand crescent, which surprised North.

"So soon? This does not make sit well with belly…"

Opening the skylight specifically made for Manny, the Moonlight, the silver light flooded the room quickly.

Slightly startled by the ferocity of the Moon, the Guardians watched in trepidation as the light contorted quicker than they had ever seen. It stopped in the form of a… dunce cap.

Taken aback, the Guardians were even more surprised when the cap moved and ended up resting atop Bunny's head. Unable to help himself, North let out a little chuckle.

"I don't wanna hear it from ya, mate! You're the one who planned this little get-together in the first place!"

Manny once again set to work, creating another conic hat, looking quite similar to a party hat, as well as one of those plastic horns normally present at celebrations. The hat floated on top of North's hand, while the whistle "inserted" itself in his mouth. Considering the fact that the whistle was made of light, this was rather impossible, but none the less amusing.

Tooth giggled while Bunny settled for crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. Sandy was rather content with the chastisement. Although not very severe, the disappointment of the Man in the Moon affected Bunny more than he let on.

Tooth stopped laughing, getting serious once more.

"Guys, I think Jack was right. No offense North, but we really shouldn't have been messing around like."

North nodded his head, though he looked a bit disappointed. "Is alright," Then the round man brightened up. "But, does not mean we cannot have party _after_ we beat Pitch!"

Tooth's smile threatened to split her face. She was glad her old friend was back to his usual level of cheer. "That's right- it'll be the party of the century! But, for now, let's all head back home and rally our forces… or something like that."

With a sound of agreement from the other Guardians, the immortals set off back for their respective lairs. North, meanwhile, simply walked over to the control panel where the Aurora lever was located. Next to the lever was a big red button, which North slammed his hand on.

Red lights flashed, and sirens blared throughout the Workshop. Everywhere, Yetis stopped what they were doing, in some cases dropping it, and rushed for the Globe Room. The majority of the elves were already there, since they usually hung out and made nuisances of themselves.

A few minutes later, once he was sure that everyone was there, North pressed another button and a stage rose up from the ground, along with a microphone stand. Walking up the steps, North grabbed the mic, and tapped it a few times. A booming noise echoed throughout the room, causing the inhabitants to wince a bit. A few clapped- mostly elves- clapped their hands over their ears.

"Eh, sorry about that." North chuckled nervously, before his grew stony. Many of the Yetis in the room went rigid; it was rare to see the man in red tone down his jolliness.

"Friends, there are dark times ahead of us. We… must prepare for war."

* * *

 **Gonna be doing short updates for all my stories, just so I can get them out quicker. I feel kinda guilty looking through my list of works, and seeing that half of them haven't been updated in almost a year. It has not felt like its actually been that long.**


End file.
